


Camp Crisis

by VinisGone



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinisGone/pseuds/VinisGone
Summary: Perhaps it was boredom and suffering from the last summer that edged you to sign up for a camp counselor spot at nowhere else than Camp Campbell. You've heard mixed reviews but nonetheless, nothing will stop your determination for fun. Upon arrival, it seems the camp needed you more than expected...Prepare yourselves for a journey of a lifetime. Ever wanted to become a Camp Campbell counselor? Now you can! There may be some slight slight slight xDavid just because he's such a joyful, lovable character. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I do writing! Chapters will be updated as much as possible. Usually every night or every other night. Leave suggestions and happy comments please!





	1. Chapter 1

As another summer of absolutely nothing ahead of me, I made the less than educated idea of signing up to be a camp counselor. The pay wasn't as high as I had originally hoped for, but I pried my thoughts away from the money and focused on what being a counselor really meant. Time away from home to do whatever I wanted to without a higher authority. That, along with taking care of kids, I would also be able to finally do something than sit on my couch all day and night waiting for adventure to knock on my door. This time around, I will be the one to seek fun.

I had suitcases aplenty packed full of summer clothes and anything I'd be needing for the next few months. I waved goodbye to my one and only roommate, who also made the pledge to find entertainment by herself. However, her entertainment was more likely on the dangerous side. I could easily imagine her dragging herself into the ugly parts of town and following whatever her intoxicated heart desired. I, on the other hand, preferred something on the tamer side. I liked to have a safe adventure if you will.

As the screen door slammed behind me, concealing myself from the interior of my apartment, I realized that this was a new step forward. A new sub-chapter in my life. Right on time, a bus pulled up to the nearest stop near my complex. I hurried over with all my luggage tumbling over myself like an idiot and hopped on. I was greeted by a man with a long beard and dark, sullen, sunken in eyes. His facial expression gave me nothing but a sense of dread. I pushed those feelings back and put on a weak smile. I was obviously shaken about being on my own and it may have been more apparent to other people than I had hoped for. The man craned his head over to stare at me, his eyes sinking into mine. "Sit down." He said before sniffing with his huge snout. I nodded and stumbled over the seats. I realized I was the only one on the bus. "Sir-" I shouted from the back as he placed his hand on the stick and yanked it into drive. I assumed he heard my call even though he didn't acknowledge me the first time. "How many more stops will we be making?"

I was counting on making some acquaintances before reaching the actual camp. Maybe if I had friends with the same nervous-no-experience that I did then meeting the counselors who had experience wouldn't be so scary!

"You're our only one."

[]

The rest of the bus ride was silent. I felt panicked imagining myself screwing up any simple task the other counselors gave me. They would probably pull me aside and tell me I'm not cut out for this and let me go immediately. I didn't even want to think about life back at the apartment. All miserable and alone.

The bus jolted to a stop, and myself being so deep in thought I had no time to brace myself and came seat to forehead with the bus seat ahead of me. I groaned and rubbed the place of impact. The bus driver opened the door and looked out. "Counselor is here." I heard no noise coming from outside. I gulped, grabbed my luggage with tight fists, and waddled my way over to the bus door. I had my eyes closed in order to shield myself from what little time I had left of my old life, and then opened them to reveal the new. A humble log cabin lay in my sight. "Hello, new co-counselor!"

My line of vision was directed to the two counselors in front of me. One, a lanky and tall man with shiny auburn hair. He had a ridiculously large smile on his face, while the other was wearing a rather laid back grin. The grinning counselor was a shapely woman with strands of cinnamon hair in front of her ears. My heart began to flutter as their excitement rubbed off onto myself. Perhaps my overthinking got the best of me once again, and I shouldn't have worried in the first place.

My bright smile grew even brighter as I took my first step off the bus and was greeted with a giddy handshake from the young man. The girl came over to take his hands off of mine, seeing that he was getting so worked up that he couldn't control himself. "Allow me to introduce ourselves-" He began.  
"I can introduce myself just fine, David."

The girl put a hand on his shoulder, and he cleared his throat. "Ah- Right. I'm David, the long-time lover of Camp Campbell, and your newest counselor buddy!" I smiled and nodded, throwing in an "It's nice to meet you too". A moment of silence was held before David eagerly elbowed the girl, who had drifted off into space whilst we were talking. "Oh! I'm Gwen. It's nice to have extra hands around here." She said, reaching her hand out to shake. "Well, I'm happy to be here and lend those extra hands," I remarked. I heard a joyous, girly squeal from the man as he took my hand. "Sorry, I'm just- tearing up a bit from all this excitement!" He said, using his free hand to wipe a brimming tear from his eye. With my peripherals, I saw the Gwen roll her eyes. "Right well, let's introduce her to the kids. They're in the mess hall right now planning a surpr-MMbbh!" Gwen's sentence was cut short by David using his once again free hand to cover her mouth. He was nervously smiling. As if I couldn't tell what the rest of her sentence was going to be. A surprise welcoming party, for me? My heart beat warmly just at the imagery. Gwen furrowed her eyebrows and smacked David's hand off her mouth, getting him to utter an "owwie". I giggled, hearing an at least twenty-five-year-old use that word.

David's grip on my hand tightened as he straightened his body up. "We shouldn't wait! Let's go!" He then tugged on me, signaling me to run after with him. Gwen walked behind us at a much slower rate, hunched over. I was beginning to piece together some personalities. My first thought was a cat and dog type of dynamic. Before I knew it, the three of us stood at two large doors that separated us from the outside and the mess hall. David's grip slipped from me and now held the door handle firmly. "Just wait till you see what we've got planned for you!" He said, using his free hand to tap me on the nose with his index finger. I crinkled my nose up for a heartbeat. Gwen put a hand on my shoulder, and her fingers tightened as the doors swung open. The light from the indoors hit me, and the sight was something I'll never forget.

For the wrong reasons.

There was what looked like cake splattered over the walls where a girl in overalls and green hair rolled around in. A large kid had a frail on in his hands, giving him a monster wedgie. One very small kid kept marching circles around two kids having some kind of magic battle, and to top it off one kid with a fishbowl on his head was hanging onto the fan with a boy in a blue hoodie poking him with a broom and screaming obscenities. However, when the doors opened, everyone turned and yelled "surprise!" in my direction. My eye twitched, and I suddenly realized what made Gwen tighten her grip on me. After seeing all of this and expecting what I had to come, she didn't want to let go of me.

A few seconds that felt like an eternity went by, and I pried Gwen's hand off of me. David cleared his throat in an obvious anxious way. He clasped his hands together and put on a smile, instructing the kids that I was going to be a helping set of hands and should be treated fairly. "Therefore we should be kind to her and treat her as you would us- Better than us."  
The spotlight seemed to shine back on me, and I waved to the staring children. "Now then," David continued. "Any questions?"

The boy with the broom threw it to the floor and stuck his hands in his sweatshirt pocket. "You single?"

The green-haired girl giggled and David gasped all too dramatically.  
"Max! That is not appropriate!"  
"What the fuck are you gonna do? You're not my dad."

Gwen covered her eyes in shame and whispered a "jesus fucking christ" under her breath.

The tense atmosphere caused my forehead to sweat a bit. I scratched the back of my neck and let the counselors deal with the rambunctious kids. Surprisingly, David got them to line themselves up and introduce themselves to me. Each kid had such a unique personality and a unique talent to follow it. Though I knew these kids were going to be a pain in the neck at least I'd get to learn from their talents.

David pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. "Look. If you kids clean this place up then we'll have... An ice cream pizza party." After saying this, the kids' eyes immediately lit up. Some got to work at once, throwing our trash that was scattered across the floorboards. The kid in the blue hoodie furrowed his eyebrows. "David, if you're lying about this I swear to god I will never let you hear the end of it." He said, shaking his little fist violently before joining in on the cleanup crew. I peered over at David, whose smile looked fragile at this point. "Well then counselor buddies, how about we show our new recruit to her quarters and then go out to buy as much ice cream and pizza it takes to sooth these kiddos!" He chimed, pivoting himself around and marching out the door. I was about to take my first step back outside as well when Gwen grabbed my forearm and caused me to look back at her. "Please. Please don't leave." She said, almost looking petrified. I gulped and made a promise I shouldn't have, saying "I will always be there for you guys this summer." Gwen's smile rose to her face and she let go. The two of us then followed David to a side cabin.

"Well, friends it seems that since these rooms were only fit to hold one counselor each, I guess our newest co-counselor buddy will be spending the nights with Gwen!"  
Almost immediately after David finished speaking, Gwen butted in. "Actually- No."  
I looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?" I asked.  
Gwen nervously fiddled with her hands. "I prefer to spend my nights alone watching trash tv and trying to rub off each day's insanity by myself. In the dark. WIth no one else."

Subconsciously, I took a step away from her. David blinked twice and sighed. "Riiight then, how would you like to spend your evenings with me?" He asked, placing his fists on his hips. At first, I was delighted to share a room with such a cheerful person, but almost right after realized that joy might ware on my brain. Looks like I had no other choice. "That sounds great- I'll go get my luggage." I mumbled, quickly walking off to go retrieve my bags.

I could have sworn they were talking about me after I left.

[]

The sun was resting over the horizon, and sure enough, after I was unpacked I headed to the mess hall where all the kids and even the counselors were enjoying their delicious rewards. I smiled. Perhaps this was one of the camps where though the days seem hectic, the nights are calming and bring everyone together as something more than just campers and counselors. I shut the door behind me and walked in to sit next to Gwen. The green-haired girl ran up to me to show me a picture she drew of me. I grinned and ruffled her curly hair. I scanned the room, seeing that everyone was indeed bonding, though it was most likely due to the pizza and ice cream comas. As the sun laid down to rest, almost each one of the kids had come up to me and shown me a snippet of their talent whether it be a simple magic trick or a quick play improv. My worries had melted away. I looked into the corner and saw Max, who I have now distinguished, with a kid in a yellow sweater and big, brown, curly hair. Max looked... upset.

It was probably just a rough day. New additions can take some getting used to.

The kids were sent off to their tents, stomachs full and eyes tired. Gwen, David, the Quartermaster and I stayed after to clean up any remaining messes. Gwen bid us goodnight and the Quartermaster silently slipped away out of the cabin. David led me back to his cabin where he blew up an air mattress at the cost of his fragile lungs and laid down some blankets and pillows. "Hey." He called to me, his voice soft with the exhaustion of the day. "I'm really glad we have a new helper around here."

I smiled back at him. "I'm glad to be here myself." I said, setting up my pillows and blankets in a way fit for sleep. We said goodnight to each other and that was that. A new beginning to a new chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently fighting pneumonia and this is all I have to offer now. 
> 
> Here we see just how well you can deal with all the campers! During a relaxing day at the beach, however, one camper is destined to ruin it for you.

My eyes opened and welcomed the warmth of the rising sun. I leaned up and stretched my arms over my head. At the same time, I realized David was nowhere to be seen. Strange. I expected him to be the first to greet me on my first work day. Pushing myself out of the mattress, I rose to my feet and opened the door to our cabin. Maybe everyone was already in the mess hall for breakfast. I thought to myself how it might be a little peculiar how I was left out of the awakening. My curiosity brought me to the mess hall. I placed a hand over my heart, gripped my pajama shirt, and braced myself for the opening of the doors. A nervous yet excited smile rose to my cheeks and I pushed the door open.

Gwen and David were tied to each other, propped up against the wall and held in place by a pole in between them. I shrieked, seeing the kids circling them and not only yelling obscene language but smacking them and poking them with arrowheads. I clawed at my eyes and ran over to untie them. I was barely successful. Though I managed to get the counselors untied, the kids had us surrounded. I bit my nails and was harshly grabbed by the shoulder by David. He looked panicked. "You did this, you slacker!" He yelled. My pupils shrank as he began to shake me. "If you weren't so lazy then this mess wouldn't have happened! We shouldn't have hired you at all!"

He began to shake me harder, and it felt like both my eyes were lazy at this point. The image around me started to fade away, and my eyes snapped open.

At the side of my mattress was David. He had me by the shoulders and was gently shaking me up and down. I awoke with more of a jolt than normally, but both of us didn't mention it. "Well new co-counselor buddy best friend for life, it's time for your first breakfast here at Camp Campbell!" He chimed, showing that prized smile and holding his hands together. I chuckled to get the rest of that dream away from me and wiped sweat from my forehead. "Are you going to announce my first time doing everything here?" I asked. David was already almost out the door. "Absolutely!"  
I laughed to myself. I don't know why I was so worried.

David led me to the familiar building and opened the door. The atmosphere was light and playful, and I scanned the room to see some sort of mischief going on. Nikki, the girl who drew me the picture of myself, was stabbing her scrambled eggs with a plastic fork like her life depended on it. Next to her was Max, playing with the fork and not even touching his food, and next to him was... Neil, I believe. He seemed to be examining the plate in front of him. Everyone else was engaged in conversation and David led me to the small, humble counselor's table. I barely touched my food, for it seemed to move on its own. I peered over to the Quartermaster in the kitchen. He wiped his snotty nose and continued to cook. I cringed and pushed the plate away. Gwen nodded her head and pointed a finger gun at me. "You're catching on-"

"No one is going to pay to see your stupid imaginary plays!"  
"Well, no one is going to want to pay you after you do the same tricks over and over!"

All three of us looked over to see two kids in a heated argument. "What's the deal with these two?" I asked. David put his elbow on the table and rested his head on his hand. "That's Nerris and Harrison. Both of them are passionate about different kinds of magic, yet are livid about each other's. I just wish there was some way to get them to respect the other's interests." He said, adding a sigh at the end. I inferred that this bickering had gone on for a while. Gwen used her fork to play with the eggs. "Yeah, it gets on my nerves. Sometimes when I see them together I just leave."  
I watched their quarrel continue, and I felt someone put their hand on top of mine. I looked at David, who was giving me a bright smile. "What?" I asked. He stiffened up. "Well, this is the perfect occasion for you to prove yourself as a worthy co-counselor and fix their feud!"

"David she's already a co-counselor. We already sent the paycheck for the summer and everything."  
"No chance! Just head on over there and try to get them to see the other side's opinion!"  
I swallowed heavily. "Haven't any of you tried breaking them up?" I asked. Gwen and David both averted eye contact with me. "Neither of you have tried to solve this?!"  
David chuckled. "Heh, we've been so busy you know? That we can't-"  
"We haven't tried because we don't want to to get near them." Gwen interrupted.

David put his hands on his hips in a sassy manner. I tucked my hair behind my ear. "I guess I'll try. They are just kids after all." I muttered. Gwen and David lit up at my promise. I got up from my chair and went to go sit on the bench next to Harrison.

Immediately, I was drenched with words and phrases that I have never heard from Nerris. "Excelsior would never dabble in the likes of your fake magic, Harrison. He would only be interested in quests that will level up his mana!"  
"He wouldn't care for my prestigious magic because he doesn't even exist! People are going to think you're crazy if they see you walking alone in the park speaking nonsense and wearing your stupid elf ears." Harrison said to her, flicking her glued-on ears. She said "Hey!" and furrowed her eyebrows.  
"Guys?" I asked and got their attention. "Oh hello new counselor. Care to explain to this simple-minded freak why larping won't get you a stunning crowd?"

Nerris growled in response to Harrison's taunting. I pulled at the collar of my pajama shirt and swallowed. I have done plenty of babysitting before, but never anything like breaking up long-lasting fights. "Why can't we just accept the other for their interest in magic? I don't see you two getting into fights with Nurf and his plays, right?" I asked.

"That's Preston that does the theater- And he isn't nearly as smart to comprehend the complicated tactics that a mage must use in order to survive in this cruel world." Nerris proclaimed. I put my finger up in an effort to prove a point against her, but I lowered it in shame. I could barely understand what point she was attempting to prove. Nonetheless, I listened to both their sides of the argument. Harrison believed that her magic was childish and would only drag her down when she grows up, ultimately leaving her unsuccessful. Nerris believed his magic was fake and could be learned by anyone in an afternoon.

I was no psychiatrist, but I found a middle ground. "Harrison. Nerris envelopes herself in this wizardry universe to keep herself challenged and entertained. Finding the magic in something as simple as a tin can can make her day magical. And as for you Nerris, Harrison makes friends through his magic works. Maybe you two just need to respect the differences. Also having more than one type of magic is really cool when you think about it! Harrison why don't you roleplay with Nerris for today's camp activities. Nerris, be Harrison's assistant every once in a while." I said, patting her shoulder and winking. The two kids looked at each other, said a small apology, and then smiled at me. My heart fluttered. They thanked me and even threw themselves on top of me for a hug. I looked over at my counselor buddies and saw they were in shock. Gwen reached her hand up to grip her forehead and knocked over a glass of milk in the process.

She didn't even notice.

[]

Breakfast was dismissed, and the campers had half an hour to prepare themselves for today's camp activities. Today was an old-fashioned swimming in the lake. "David?" I asked as I grabbed a swimsuit out from my suitcase. "Is the lake safe for swimming? Like are there any dangerous pollutants or whatever?" I turned around to see David already in swim trunks, sunscreen dabbed on his nose, and a floatie tube around his waist. I held back a bark of laughter seeing how much he resembled a child ready for the beach. "We aren't sure, but Mr. Campbell said is anything does go wrong- We aren't to blame him!"

I looked out the window until the name rang a bell in my mind. "I've been hearing a lot about this Campbell guy. Did he start the camp? And why haven't I seen him since I've been here?"  
David chuckled. "He is quite a busy man. I assume he's outside the camp doing good for the world, but yes, he is the founder of this beautiful place."

I pulled a pair of flip-flops out of my bag as well and smiled. "Maybe I'll get to meet him if I'm lucky. I'll see you out there, David." I said. He waved me goodbye and excitedly ran out the door. Once it shut, I changed into my red one-piece swimsuit and looked in the dingy mirror. I'm guilty of looking at my curves. Being in a swimsuit does expose you. Once I decided I looked fine, I slipped on the flip-flops and headed out the door as well. Many of the kids were already in the water or playing in the sand by the splashing waves. Gwen was laying back in a chair with sunglasses on and earbuds in. David was in the water having fun, but also monitoring the kids. A scream that resembled Tarzan got my attention and I looked into the trees to see Nikki holding a vine, and swinging full force at David. She smacked into him and they both fell under water.

I sat down in the sand with a small German kid. "What are you building little guy?" I asked. He stood in front of a sand sculpture and then moved aside for me to see. I felt my heart skip a beat when I realized it was him with his right arm in the air, much like a certain dictator. "Itz a scupture bazed of mein painting of me saying goodmorning mizter sun!" The kid stood by his sculpture and imitated it. I stood up and back away. I went to go sit next to Gwen. She must have noticed, for she took one of her earbuds out and smiled. 

"I'm really impressed with you." She said. "The way you handled those two kids at breakfast is something David and I couldn't do in months. -And look at them now."  
I looked over to the water and saw them splashing joyfully. "They're really friends now."

"It was the least I could do." I said, crossing my arms over my knees.

I laid back in the sand and Gwen put her earbuds back in. I closed my eyes, ready to relax. A shadow loomed over my head, and I opened my eyes. Max was hovering above me with a disapproving look on his face. "Is something wrong?" I asked, sitting up. "Follow me." He said. I obliged, got to my feet, and followed him behind a nearby bush. "Bet you think you're pretty hot shit here, huh?" Max growled. I noticed he wasn't dressed in swimwear. I was going to ask why, but I decided not to. "David told me to watch your language when you say things like that, and also I wasn't, thank you very much." I said, crossing my arms.  
"Yeah right. Just because you’ve got an innocent face and some of the campers like you doesn't mean all of them will. Like me. I don't even like the other two counselors I've been stuck with so far."

I clenched my fists. As much as I wanted to blow up at this kid, I couldn't for that exact reason.  
"I don't expect every single one of you to like me. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion about me, and that's okay. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go relax with my friends."  
I'm sure there was more Max wanted to say, but I didn't want to hear it. I heard him growl as I turned around and walked back to the beach.  
As soon as I reached the sand, I heard screaming. My eyes snapped wide open as the calls for help came from the water. All the kids and David rushed out of the water. "What's wrong?" I called out, running over to them. David shuttered and threw his arms around me. "T-That!"

I squinted at the water and noticed a head sticking out. It was not human. Before I could get a better look, it tucked its head back under the water. "What was that?!" I asked, feeling that halfway panic set in. "T-That's just it!" David yelped. "We don't know!"  
Preston looked around him. "Wait a second... Where's Nurf?!"

Everyone did a double take. "Oh god! It took Nurf!" David shrieked, holding his hands to his mouth. Gwen suddenly woke up. "I feel the threat of paperwork." She gasped.  
"Look! In ze water!" The German kid yelled. "What is it, Dolf?" David asked.

Sure enough, there was ripples and bubbles appearing at the surface of the lake. All the children held each other in trembling fear as the creature arose. Nurf stepped out of the lake with a piece of driftwood. He snorted and began to laugh and point. "Hah! You losers should have seen your faces- Just like I wish I could have seen my dad's face just once before he ran away before my birth." Nurf's expression sunk and everyone looked at each other with a confused expression. The fear was gone and after some reconciliation, everyone returned to their activities. David sat in the sand with me, and we playfully made a sand excuse for a castle. It was fun just to hang around with kids and blow off steam. David picked a leaf from the sand and placed it on top of the mound. "Does stuff like this happen a lot?" I asked as I smoothed out the sides. "Oh yeah! We do tons of fun activities every day!"  
"No no... I mean the thing with Nurf. Do these whole useless panic episodes happen?"

David looked at me, then to the sand. He placed a hand on his chin. "Well. Now that you mention it these small stressful events do happen quite often."  
"Maybe that's why you and Gwen are so stressed?"  
"Stressed? Not for me. I push all those bad thoughts deep deep down until they're gone! I'm not quite sure what she does to manage, though"

I thought about that for a moment. It didn't seem healthy to do that. We finished the castle with pride.  
"Anything else you want to know about our humble little home in the woods?" He asked. I looked around to make sure I wasn't being watched. "What's the deal with Max?"  
David halted his movements and took a deep breath. "He is a piece of work, yes. We're just trying as hard as we can to make him happy. We're not sure what's wrong with him but-"

As if we spoke of the devil, Max appeared marching over. He lifted up his foot and stomped down onto the castle David and I made. I gasped and David just wore a sad expression. "Max, what the heck!" I snapped.  
"Don't talk about me behind my back, Jesus!" He snapped back.  
I furrowed my eyebrows at him and he crossed his arms. "Max please, with the attitude. Why can't you just enjoy the sun like the rest of us?" David pleaded.

"Because the rest of you are so fucking ignorant!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here out new co-counselor gets a surprise from each and every one of the campers! Each... and every... single one.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter!

"This is going to be a tough summer if you keep this up, Max."  
"This is going to be a tough summer with another dipshit counselor around!"

David was obviously irritated at this point. I didn't understand why he wouldn't just lash out and put the kid in his place. I sure would. The counselor took a deep breath through his nose, held it in for a bit, and let it out through his mouth. "Max. I have had it up to here with this attitude." David held his hand up to about mid-waist. "She is our friend and we are treating her as such." I felt in such an awkward place at the moment. I decided to let the two talk it out. David rose to his feet and crossed his arms "Last chance before I take away coffee privileges."

Max's pupils shrank in fear. "Oh god- That's the only thing that keeps me from freaking over these mindless idiots!" Max's expression turned dark. "Fine. Just for today, though." He pivoted on his heel and stomped off to go talk with Neil by the water. "David... Why is he so aggressive?"

David was so focused on Max that I had to wave my hand in front of his face for him to answer me. "What? Oh. We're not sure. His parents didn't send any type of note explaining anger issues." He muttered. This is the lowest I've ever seen David act. "I'm sorry, David. I'll try if I can to fix him."  
"I'm not sure if you can do that. Nerris and Harrison were easy. Max may be... unfixable."

[]

All the kids were running around the mess hall, examining and playing with their lunch. The Quartermaster stared from the kitchen, a spoon hand in place of his regular hook one. I tried to ignore his soulless, beady eyes. David seemed rather giddy despite the Max situation earlier. I was going to ask why, but before I could he stood to his feet and marched over to a clearing in between all the tables. He clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention and to no one's surprise, he wasn't successful. He spoke up a little and said "Uh, hello? Camp Campbell campers! Can I have your attention?"

I could have sworn I heard a faint "eat a dick" from over yonder.

David put his hands on his hips. "Everyone? Please, may I have your attention!"  
"Everyone shut your fucking mouths!"

Me, David, and the rest of the campers all shot looks over at Gwen, who managed to get the room silent. She winked and gave a thumbs up to David before kicking her feet up on the table and pulling out a magazine. David cleared his throat and put his hands together, his fingerpads just slightly touching. "As you all know our wonderful co-counselor has had almost a full day here at Camp Campbell! As a result, I'd like each and every one of you to do something nice for her tonight. Maybe you'll paint a picture or perform a skateboard trick! Anything your hearts desire!" He said. The campers looked at each other, then to me. I felt my chest fill up with all eyes in the room were on me. I grinned and decided to not let this situation become awkward. "Thank you, David. -And thank you too, campers. I really appreciate that." The sincerity in my voice was uncanny.

David flashed a smile at me and gave a quick nod.

"Everyone have your gift prepared by six tonight at Preston's stage. We'll present one by one and call it a night." He added.

Gwen took her feet off the table and furrowed her eyebrows. "I never got something like this. You must be pretty darn special." She said, peering over at me. I faced her but continued to look at David. "You think so?"

"Looks like it."

[]

The time was about a quarter past five. David kept me "locked" in the cabin. He didn't actually lock me in it but begged me to pretend he did. I played along and laid back on my mattress with a magazine in my hands that Gwen loaned me. Every page was filled with fashion, prison fights, and celebrity gossip. It really made me resonate on Gwen's personality. She's anxious yet so laid back... Was that possible in a person? Nonetheless, I continued to flip through the pages, mostly scanning the pictures rather than the words.

I heard a tap on my window. My attention was directed towards it, then away once I assumed it was nothing. Once I heard it twice more, I got up to peer outside. There was Nikki, waving at me excitedly. Through the glass, she was yelling "I hope you like my gift! I also hope you like me the best because I'm the best camper!" She grinned, putting both her pointer fingers on her cheeks. I grinned excitedly seeing how campers were trying to win my love.

Piercing green eyes in the bush appeared. Before I could warn Nikki, I discovered it was Max. He glared at me and grabbed Nikki by her overall strap and dragged her away. After Max came Neil out of the bushes. He didn't even see me.

I kept staring out the window when the door opened. The shock made me yelp and every hair on the back of my neck stood up from the sudden shock. "Good evening co-counselor! Ready for your debut?"

My hands slipped from the windowsill I was gripping onto and I felt the warmth of David's sunshiney presence warm me up. "Yeah." I said. "I am."

[]

Three seats on the several log benches in front of the stage had pieces of paper over them with our three names written badly in crayon on them. I gladly took a seat where my name was. On my left was David and on my right was absent Gwen. "Where's Gwen?" I asked. David was too excited and staring at the closed curtain to even look at me. "She said she was spending the night by herself. Something about taking someone's rear end to Costco." He answered. I didn't have time to contemplate what that meant, for the proud red curtains began to pull apart.

My eyes were shining as Harrison stood on stage. Sure enough next to him was Nerris. The fuzzy feelings of cliche friendship filled me to the brim as the two magic kids worked together to perform a magic trick. Harrison took her elf hat, flipping it upside down, and reached in to pull out a wand. A wand much larger than the hat. David and I gasped in awe as Harrison wiggled his fingers over the wand and yanked it up to reveal a bouquet of flowers of all shapes and colors. He took a bow and hopped down the steps to present them to me. David clasped his hands over his mouth and I swear his eyes watered a bit. I gladly took the gift and let Harrison run back up on stage to help Nerris with her act. Nerris took her cape off and wrapped it around Harrison. Then, she ran off stage to get two staffs. She threw one to Harrison and they began their dueling. David grabbed both my shoulders and squealed. "I haven't seen two people so close before!" He sang.

I looked at his hands, then up to his shining green eyes. "I could think of two."

The magic acts ended and then came on a girl who I had yet to talk to. She had purple streaks in her blonde hair and walked out with a skateboard. WIth a whip of her hair, she jumped on it and began to flip it with nothing by jumping into the air. I watched with quiet glee as more and more kids showed me their acts. Preston put on a one-man show, Dolf showed his marching and quick-painting skills, Space Kid pretended to fly off in a cardboard rocketship... It was all fantastic. I was beginning to feel right at home.

Nikki ran on stage with a bucket of mud and a large piece of paper. She laughed wildly as she jumped in the bucket and began to roll around, coating herself in the watery dirt. Then, she got up and began to make handprints, footprints, and even body prints on the paper. She finished by shaking her hair like a dog would and lifted up the paper to show us. This really made me miss being a kid.

[]

Just about every camper had shown me their talent. Even Neil got on stage to present some scientific experiment with Nurf, who ended up getting frustrated and threating to stab the kid.

At last, there was only one camper left. The camper to end all campers. David seemed shocked when he didn't appear on stage. I sure wasn't. "E-Excuse me for a moment." He said as he stood up. He placed his hand on my shoulder, then let it slide off as he walked towards the stage. Once he disappeared, I heard arguing. The stage was quiet, then I heard Max yelling. David walked out from behind the curtain with Max in his hands. The ten-year-old was flailing his arms, desperately trying to get away. "Max, you are going to give her what you made and that's final!"

"No! None of you counselors deserve anything!"

I placed my hand over my heart. "David, it's okay. He doesn't need to-"  
"No! Every camper has been so kind to you! You have to feel at home!"

"David! I do feel at home! Just put him down!"

The atmosphere started to feel heavy. The kids poked their heads out from behind the curtains to watch in shock. Max finally reached his arm up to slap David, who proceeded to drop him. Max landed harshly on his feet and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Don't ever touch me again you freak!"

I stood up. My fists were clenched. Max looked up at me, almost shocked that I was putting my foot down.

"Every camper has made me feel at home. Except for you. I don't know what's wrong with you Max, but why can't you just be happy. You're away from home and with friends. Just... Be happy!" I begged.  
Max could literally be emitting steam by now.  
"I'm here to help you. Whatever is happening I want to help fix it and make amends with you-"  
"I don't want to make amends! I just want to be left alone and not be a part of David's stupid welcoming gift!"

David didn't speak.

"Max! It is not stupid!"  
"It fucking is!"  
"Watch your mouth!"

Max's eyebrows furrowed, and he lifted his fist to punch me in the lower gut. The wind was knocked out of me by surprise, and of course the impact. David, along with select few camp members gasped. Max looked at me dead in the eye, stuck his hand in his pocket and threw a bracelet at me. It hit my leg and fell to the ground. Like that, Max turned away and stomped off.

David bent down and picked up the bracelet. With beads that had letters imprinted on them spelled the words "Get Out".

The counselor looked at the kids, then to Max's fading person, then to me. My eyes were closed and I was gripping my stomach. I suppressed tears for whatever reason. I blamed it for the punch, not for the angry unacceptance of a ten-year-old. I felt arms wrap around me and hands rub my upper arms. "Come on co-counselor... Let's get you to bed."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw David peer at the rest of the campers. He nodded at them and they dispersed.

We walked back to the cabin, silently. As David shut the cabin door behind us, I felt nothing but overwhelming emotions of every kind. I sat blankly on my mattress.

"He... He is unfixable."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I threw in a bit of conflict, for stories are no good without problems that need to be solved :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, our beloved reader can make amends with the camper determined to make her life hell.

"I'm sorry for what happened."  
"It isn't your fault, David. I don't need an apology from you."

David was in the middle of making his bed, preparing himself for sleep. I looked at the bouquet of flowers Harrison had gifted me that were laying on the nightstand. Why was every camper so kind to me except Max? I blamed it on him, rather than myself. "You should probably get some rest." I heard from across the room. I looked up to see David. "You wouldn't want to be worn out during camp activities; Especially on your first day wearing this-"

David spun around to pick a shirt from his bed. It was the official Camp Campbell Counselor shirt. A dark shade of green with an even darker green pine tree plastered across the chest. I sat up straight, brightening up immediately. "It's wonderful, David. Thanks." I said. Though I was truly happy, I wore a weak smile. David walked over to hand the shirt to me. "I thought I'd show it to you early to cheer you up from the night you had. I'm sure the activities tomorrow will take your mind right off it." He assured me. I was so gleeful that I rose to my feet, the shirt still in my grasp and threw my arms around him. He was shocked at first but returned the gesture at once. I let go and kept my hands firmly on his shoulders. "I'm so happy you and Gwen are here." I said, realizing just how lucky I was to have such helpful counselors to guide me.

David raised his hand to ruffle my hair up. "Get some sleep, newest Camp Campbell counselor." He told me. I nodded, gave the cheesy salute with my hand and turned around to prepare myself for bed as well.

[]

My dream was horrid that night. It was the kind of dream that you know isn't real and no matter how hard to try to wake yourself up, you can't. Max had a nightmarish deformed face. He had no nose, no lips, and just dark eye sockets. He stood silently, staring at me. I was frozen in one place. Then, step by step, Max began to crawl closer to me. His walking was limp and distorted. I couldn't move. My mouth opened to scream for Gwen and David, but no sound. The once beautiful pine trees in the background now were tinted red. Max came face to face with me and his jaws opened to reveal countless rows of razor-sharp teeth. I could feel my sleeping body sweat.

[]

I woke up on my own. Despite the nightmare, I felt rested and arose from bed like any other day. David was absent. His bed, however, was perfectly made with a bright yellow sticky note attached to it. I walked over sluggishly to pick it from the sheets and read it. "Morning counselor! I decided to let you sleep in. The Quartermaster left some extra breakfast warm just for you in the mess hall. Get ready for today, we're gonna have a ton of fun! <3 David"

I placed a hand on my chest due to the warm feelings David had given me. That man is nothing but a ray of sunshine. I placed the note on the nightstand on the side closest to my bed. I then picked up the shirt I received last night. The material was soft, yet durable. Maybe today will be looking brighter.

After getting dressed, I made my way to the mess hall. Sure enough, The Quartermaster was expecting my arrival a bit too intensely. I opened the door and saw he was standing right in the doorway entry. I jumped back to my surprise. As if those events never occurred, the Quartermaster spoke. "Breakfast is on the table. Red knees made me keep it warm."

I looked past him and saw the toast and grits steaming on a table with a red tablecloth under them. I smiled at the Quartermaster and felt my eye twitch. "Thank you, sir." I spoke, expecting him to step aside. When he stood his ground, I awkwardly side-stepped around him. The Quartermaster still did not move. Paying no mind to that, I sat down at the table and found another yellow note. "Enjoy! <3 David" I placed the note aside and did just as David instructed. I sat in silence and enjoyed my meal. The only thing that disrupted me was the Quartermaster finally leaving the building and shutting the door behind him.

At the point of the meal where a person just sits and thinks because they're too full, I sat and thought. I know it's not healthy to let my mind dwell on Max, but it was so hard not to. Was it my fault that he was so angry at me? No, it can't be. I've only been here for two days. David promised things would be easier for me today, and I was counting on that promise. I stood up and picked up my plate. A tapping on the window grabbed my attention and I turned to see the Quartermaster clinking his hook against the glass. I clenched my teeth together when he motioned my plate to the table. I gently set the rest of my meal down and scrambled out the door.

The mess hall door shut behind me. I contemplated where to go next, but I didn't even have time to decide. For when I stepped outside, I heard the scream of a child. I assumed Nikki or Nerris and my first instinct was to rush over to the source of crisis. My legs had a mind of their own as the raced towards the continuous cries of peril. When I came upon the site, my fear completely subsided. On a wooden ledge hammered to a large tree, several feet up in the air was Preston being held by Nurf and Harrison. He was the one screaming. A hand was slapped down on my shoulder and I was so on edge that I flinched. "Wonderful isn't it? You can just feel the team building happening!"

"What... What is happening?" I asked. David directed my attention throughout the woods. "Mr. Campbell was generous enough to build a ropes course! Making this course was his idea of building a team! So we decided to make a little competition. In teams of three, the campers will race across the obstacles together! Whoever finishes in the least amount of time gets a prize!"  
"What's the prize?"

David's eye twitched and he looked back at Gwen, who was propped up against a tree and reading a magazine. The counselor looked back at me and rubbed the back of his neck, smiling. "It's still a work in progress."

I nodded, knowing that most likely David didn't have a real prize for the winning campers. "Would you be so kind as to walk me through the course?" I asked. David happily obliged.

First, campers ran up a set of stairs to the platform Preston was previously on. A rope separated that platform from another. A rope that was too far out to just grab. Therefore the campers would have to brainstorm a way to grab the rope and swing from one tree to another. After that, the campers must cross a narrow pole with a pool of mud beneath them. Once past that, the campers must climb a large wall with nothing but themselves and their wits. If campers pass that, their final obstacle is to sit at a table and compliment one another sincerely.

The last "challenge" struck an odd feeling in me, but the campers most likely needed a confidence boost.

"Who has gone so far?" I asked, prompting David to pull me to the start where Preston was still squealing in fear.

"They're the first."  
"They seem to be having trouble."  
"I'm sure they'll figure it out!"

Almost as soon as David said that, Preston was shoved by Nurf off the platform and fell to the forest floor. "Damn it Preston, you were supposed to grab the rope!" Nurf yelled from above.

David pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers and sighed. "I thought they would work better together."

Nurf then picked up Harrison and threw him at the rope. The feeble boy grabbed hold for his life, the momentum swinging him forward and the back to Nurf's grip. "Preston! Get your butt back up here and swing across with magic kid!" Nurf spat before swinging across the platform to the other. Preston limped back up, was handed the rope with Harrison on it, and swung across.

David and I sat on the sidelines, cheering the campers on. Ered was rather smart during the rope part, for she took Dolf's shoes, tied the laces together, and swung them out to catch the rope and bring it back to their side. David clapped them on. At the mud pit, kids were stacking each other on themselves to get across quicker. Once to the wall, they proceeded to toss each other over.

I believe the hardest part of the course for the campers was the table talk. Nurf held his hands together on top of the table and stared Preston down. "Well, aren't you going to tell me how beautiful I am?" Nurf asked. Preston flinched and clenched his teeth together. "Ah- YES! Nurf your beauty is more shining than any star in the sky-" He on the verge screamed. Nurf smiled and then shot a look at Harrison. "Uh- Nurf your strength compares to none other for a hundred miles!" He said, leaning back in his chair to create more distance between the two. Nurf's eyes watered and he wiped the brim of his eyelids. "Oh, you guys. You've made me so happy." The large kid lunged forward to grab the two boys and yank them into a huge bear hug, choking them.

David placed his hand on my knee, the other in a fist on his chest. He too was brimming tears. I chuckled and watched the groups bypass the obstacles. Then came the last group. Max, Nikki, and Neil. Max seemed relaxed until he saw me. The boy did a double take once he saw my face and his expression darkened. He then whipped his head away and focused on the course. His half apathetic half angered face stuck to him the entire way through the course. Neil collapsed at the table, panting for air as Nikki jumped into a seat. Max stared at the table and turned away to walk off with the other campers.

[]

David held papers in his hands that revealed the times. "-And our winner for fastest time is... Ered's group! Consisting of Ered, Nerris, and Dolf!" The three cheered and shared high-fives. The others were disappointed and Nurf even threated to pound Preston into the ground for 'making them lose'. Max, of course, was angry also.

"Now, you campers get ready for lunch and Gwen and I will have your prize once you finish eating-" David leaned over to Gwen and whispered something in her ear. Her eyebrows furrowed and she punched his arm. She then reached into her pocket to pull out a set of keys and made her way to her car. David must have asked her to pick something up for them as a prize. The kids ran to the mess hall and I took this opportunity to talk to Max's friends. I grabbed Nikki and Neil by the upper arms and pulled them aside. "Come on! I'm going to be late for Taco Tuesday!" Nikki complained to me. "First off, it's Wednesday. Secondly, this is important!"  
"What could be so important that you couldn't talk to us during lunch?" Neil asked.

I bit my knuckle and let them go. "Because Max would be there. Listen guys, keep this between us but... I'm worried about him."  
The two shared a confused look.  
"He seemed like a regular kid at first and I thought we would get along- He even asked me if I was single at first sight!"  
"Oh no no no-" Nikki interrupted. "That was Max asking for Neil because he's too scared to ask it himself!"

I looked at Neil, who was beet red. "Damn it, Nikki! I told you to drop that!"

I shook my head."That doesn't matter right now. Max is always angry with me even though I didn't do anything to upset him! What do I do?"

Nikki giggled. "Oh silly, Max hates every counselor!"  
"What?"  
Neil butted in. "He hates authority figures, basically. Even though I think some are fine and are good at keeping kids in their place." He added, holding his hands and smiling innocently at me. I groaned and stood up straight. "Go to lunch." I prompted them.

"I'll figure out a way to make him like us on my own."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will the reader actually be able to find a way to make Max like herself and the other counselors? Probably not. But we should never give up hope! I'll try to have a new chapter out soon, but no promises because I start a new semester of school tomorrow! Happy reading!


End file.
